


Hunger

by sawbones



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, is it exhibitionism if no-one can see you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Reyes never had the chance to take in the view of Kadara from orbit when he first arrived. It's a beautiful sight, and he intends to savour it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous tumblr prompts: "scott asks reyes to come aboard tempest on kadara's orbit so he can slowly and sensually fuck scott in the pathfinder's room while looking down upon his (their) kingdom"

It had taken Scott several weeks to get used to it when he had first boarded the Tempest, but there was something oddly liberating about being completely naked in a room with such wide and open windows. To stand in nothing but his own skin, bared to the whole universe, was both humbling and empowering; so vulnerable and visible, yet completely unseen by a single soul.

Unless someone on Kadara had cobbled together a really, _really_ good telescope, by which point Scott figured they’d earned a good look just for the effort.

He half-smiled at the thought. Stranger things had happened on Kadara since he had first landed. It was a strange and lawless place; even from orbit, it was so clearly untamed, it’s hazy golden-green face unblemished by anything but the single smallest dot of civilisation.

“See anything you like?” came a familiar voice in his ear as strong arms snaked around his waist. He might have jumped if having SAM’s constant monitoring hadn’t ruined the element of surprise forever.

“All that and more,” Scott said. He leaned back against Reyes’ chest, relishing the warmth. They’d spent several long, aching hours reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies after too many weeks apart, and now that the sweat was finally drying on Scott’s skin, he felt a chill, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Reyes hummed as he pressed a trail of kisses along Scott’s shoulder to his neck, “It is far too big a bed for one man to sleep alone, no?”

“Sorry,” Scott said. He let his head loll to the side, baring his neck to more tender nips. He twined his fingers with the hands clasped over his stomach, and savoured the simple sweet pleasure of behind held, “Got distracted by the view.”

He had only gotten up to fetch as glass of water, but hadn’t even made it that far. Reyes didn’t seem to mind. He hooked his chin over Scott’s shoulder and heaved a sigh heavy with contentment, “You know, I never really got the chance to get a good look at her from orbit when we arrived. Everything was in chaos, it seemed so insignificant. I am grateful beyond words to get a better look now: she is beautiful.”

“Beautiful, and _ours_ ,” Scott said, almost coyly. It gave him a quiet thrill just to say it out loud; Reyes huffed a laugh and squeezed him a little tighter.

“Thanks to you,” Reyes said, “I owe you everything. I owe you Kadara.”

Scott knew it wasn’t true. Reyes was just being overly-romantic, but he was more than happy to humor him a little. He pushed back against Reyes with a gentle insistence, his invitation clear, “I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me.”

“I have an idea of where to begin,” Reyes said, his voice soft, warm against Scott’s ear. When his teeth grazed his lobe, a shiver ran through him, and he felt his cock begin to stir. They had already fucked two, three times - desperate and hard at first, then desperate and slow - enough that he should have been drained, empty, aching. But he couldn’t help himself. _You do something to me_ , Reyes had once said to him.

_You make me feel like a teenager again._ Scott pushed his hands from his stomach, breaking their hold, guiding it down to his stiffening cock. _You make me feel insatiable._

_You make me feel._

God, Scott knew what he meant.

There was no sound but the hum of the ship and their heavy breathing as Reyes continued to stroke him, grip firm but not tight; he ground against Scott’s ass with each pull, but still somehow had the presence of mind to keep kissing at his neck and ear. The effect was intense, dizzying, almost, and he loved it. He couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of _Reyes_.

As if he could read his mind, Reyes worked one hand into the tiny space he afforded between them and dipped his thumb between Scott’s cheeks. He pushed the pad against hole, testing to see how open, how slick he still was from their earlier lovemaking. There was hesitation in his touch, a silent question, and Scott nodded eagerly in response. Reyes smiled against the back of his neck as he replaced his thumb with his cock; he was not overly gentle as he pushed into him, his way eased by his own cum, and the compounded facts made Scott feel filthy in all the best ways.

The arms around him anchored him in place, brought their bodies as close together as they possibly could get. Scott wished they could be closer still, wished they could blur together, through each other - Reyes fucked him like he was trying to, not thrusting so much as rolling his hips so there was no point that they were ever parted. It hurt a little, he had been used so much already in just a few hours, but it was perfect. He felt like he was being used up, consumed, like he could just melt away into the atmosphere of Kadara they lingered over, like a meteorite burning up on entry. He could do little more than hang on to those arms to keep himself grounds as Reyes fucked the breath out of him.

Through the haze of his unfocused, half-lidded gaze, a glint of light from the planet’s surface caught his eye. It started small and then spread, a blazing, glittering orange. For a moment Scott thought it was some calamitous fire before he realised it was simply the sunrise reflecting off one of Kadara’s oceans. An ocean that, given enough time for the vault to work its magic, he would one day swim in with Reyes. Or sail on. Or fly over. An ocean just for them.

The hand on his stomach moved to his cock; the hand on his chest moved to his throat. Scott thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Whatever he was feeling was too big for one body. When Reyes whispered his name against his skin with a quiver in his voice, it was like a needle to a balloon. Scott came with his lips parted and his eyes closed, his breath caught in his throat and _I love you_ on his tongue.

Reyes had caught most of the cum in his hand so they didn’t make a mess of the window, and somehow that gesture was enough to make Scott well up. He was glad Reyes could see him, still holding him from behind, still buried inside of him. He would understand, but Scott was still glad.

It hurt when he finally pulled out; Scott could feel the warm wetness ooze out of him, down his balls, his inner thigh. Reyes took one of his cum-slick fingers and pushed a little back inside, making Scott his through his teeth and try to squirm away.

“Forget the water, how about a shower?” he said, turning on the spot so he could face his man properly, his hands splayed on his damp chest. The effort of their fucking and the light reflected from their planet made his golden skin glow. His mouth slanted in a quiet smile, his eyes sleepy and searching.

“I filled you up, perhaps I can help clean you out too,” he said, and Scott half-laughed, half-grimace.

“I’m sore, Reyes. Four times now– is that not enough?” Scott complained, though not with any weight behind it. He might have been sore but that was as much his fault. If he had the choice, if their work would permit them, he would happily spend days locked in his room together, venturing out only for food and a some medigel to use creatively.

Reyes laughed, a low rumble in his chest, “When it comes to you, Pathfinder, nothing is ever enough.”

Scott though of his ship beneath his feet, his planet at his back, and his king in his arms. He thought of the hunger in his heart, the pain in his body. He smiled, “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit your own request, or just want to enjoy some good wholesome gay Mass Effect content, come follow me at [space-mother](https://space-mother.tumblr.com/).


End file.
